A mobile terminal is a portable device which is portable and has one or more functions of carrying out voice and video communication, inputting and outputting information, and storing data. As these functions are diversified, the mobile terminals come with complicated functions such as photographing and capturing of a moving picture, playback of a music file or a moving picture file, gaming, reception of broadcasting, wireless Internet, and transmission and reception of a message, and are implemented in the form of multimedia players. Various new attempts are being made in hardware and software for such mobile terminals implemented in the form of multimedia players in order to implement complicated functions.